Wario
Wario is the arch-rival of Mario and a recurring foe in the Mario series. Driven by money above all else, Wario is always on the hunt for fantastic treasures, managing his businesses or generally enjoying himself. History Wario was first introduced in Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins for the Game Boy. In it, he stole Mario's castle while Mario was out saving Sarasaland from the alien Tatanga and hypnotized the island's creatures to work for him. Mario returned to the island, reclaimed the coins that locked up the castle and booted Wario out. Wario decided to get his own castle at this point and decided to acquire the funds from Captain Syrup the pirate, kicking off the plot of Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3. After gaining his castle and making an enemy for life out of Captain Syrup, Wario continued to go on treasure hunts in search of more wealth, happily pummeling all who got in his way. Eventually, Wario learned of a legitimate way to make money when he saw the profit potential of video games and started the WarioWare Inc. line. He uses it to manufacture microgames that play quick and easy to rake in profits. In his spare time, he tends to join in the usual Mario kart races, parties and sports. Role in Rakenzarn Wario, alongside Waluigi, serve as the starter villains of the game. The duo are first seen running a small stand in hopes of building up a business empire from it. As they talk Dark Magician Girl into buying from them, Kyuu interrupts them when he lands from a earlier attack from Pete, destroying their stand and exposing their fraud merchandise. The enraged duo, alongside Pete, attack Kyuu in frustration, but are beaten in the three-on-three fight. They are then forced to flee when news of a bounty of them is posted and opportunistic bounty hunters come looking. The duo returns in Chapter 2, having trailed the brigade into the woods to get revenge for what happened and having spent all their cash to get the Knights off their tail. The two are beaten again and flee when a Wind Dragon arrives. Lost in the woods, they run into Pete again, who offers them a job with his latest scheme. Wario and Waluigi then attack the Greydon Institute in Chapter 3 to free Electro and convince him to listen to Pete. Wario also helps get Pete out of the Water Chamber once his plan has been enacted. In Chapter 4, the duo are then sent to Terrance's tower in hopes of capturing him for a reward from Pete. Waluigi summons the Crimson Scorp to distract the brigade while they go on ahead. However, Terrance simply blows them out of the tower. While Wario makes no physical appearance since, if you meet Waluigi on the Suiseki Path after taking that route in Kandur, he'll explain that Wario is off getting a new place for them to set up shop. Category:Antagonist Category:Nintendo Category:Mario character